


Birds of a feather Raising Rachel together

by JauneValeska



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: Dick Grayson shocks his friends by adopting a little girl named Rachel.  He wants to give this girl a family, and protect her for the rest of her. His first steps would be having Dawn, Donna, and Hank around Rachel as he raises her. Giving her two aunts, and a uncle  and himself her entire life. Being there as she grows up and changing their lives forever.





	1. Chapter 1

" Meet Rachel." Hank dropped the beers and they would've shattered on the floor if it wasn't for Donna and Dawn grabbing them in mid air. They couldn't blame him for his reaction but could prevent the glass and alcohol from becoming a safety hazard. None of them spoke for a couple minutes as they stared at the little girl held by the Boy Wonder. She could have been a year old and small for her age or a couple months. They weren't really sure how old she was, but she was definitely attached already, holding on to their friend. 

" Did someone drop her off with you?" Donna asked watching her little brother figure hold the little girl carefully and talking softly in her ear. Introducing all of them. 

" I found her during patrol about to be abducted but I stepped in. Her caretaker or adopted mom was already dead. I thought about finding her a nice pace, a new family. But I just felt this...A link, something I can't explain. And she is..special. She knows it's me with and without the mask. I talked to Alfred, and well I adopted her. It'll be official in a little bit and I didn't want to surprise you." Dick answered. 

" Too late for that. Seriously I thought we were meeting up for drinks or a operation. But you brought us here to tell us your a dad?" Hank asked. " I mean what the hell?" Donna elbowed him in the ribs for cursing and Dick glared at him. 

" Are you sure about this?" Dawn asked him moving closer before Rachel buried her head in their friend's shirt. Hiding a little or comforting.

" I'm sure. And prepared. I've been reading, ordering stuff. I just need you guys. To help assemble furniture, to help me out. To be godparents incase something happens. I just want to be there for Rachel and give her a family. All of you excluding Hank besides Alfred are the most responsible adults I know." Dick answered. 

Donna smiled before Rachel turned to look at her." Meet your aunts and your mean uncle Rachel."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna thought Rachel would help Dick become less socially awkward...she was wrong

" My brother and Niece are shy to say the least. He was always bad socially but I thought she would help him get out of his shell, but it turns out they're both introverts." Donna responded after one of the mom's at the park assumed she and Dick were a couple." I've been driving them around trying to deal with that." She looked away to see Dick showing Rachel a nest of Robins very carefully while whispering. She heard every word he said to her.

" See the colors?" Rachel smiled but reached out for the branch and briefly made contact with the bird and giggled. Dick teared up after hearing that.

" But she's definitely been a blessing to him. He has a lot of issues and she's been exactly what he needed." On the drive back Donna pulled over and bought a bird plushie for Rachel.


End file.
